finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Paine
Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Paine is one of a collection of three character singles, corresponding to the main characters of Final Fantasy X-2. Each song is a vocal arrangement of an OST track, sung by the character's voice actress. Each single comes with a 4-track CD and a 3-track DVD, which includes a music video using scenes from the game and shots of the vocalist singing, a lengthy interview, and a montage of sequences from the game. The songs on the album are an arrangement of "Paine's Theme", called "Nemuru Omoi..." (roughly translates to "Sleeping Thoughts") and "Misty Eyed", which mixes both English and Japanese in the lyrics. Both are sung by Paine's Japanese voice actress, Megumi Toyoguchi. Track list Disc one (CD) #"Nemuru Omoi..." #"Misty Eyed" #"Nemuru Omoi... ~ Instrumental" #"Misty Eyed ~ Instrumental" Disc two (DVD) #"Nemuru Omoi..." #Megumi Toyoguchi Interview #Final Fantasy X-2 Special Movie ~Paine Version~ Lyrics "Nemuru Omoi..." Japanese rōmaji :Motsure karamu omoi :Itsumademo matowaritsuki munashiku sabita kusari :Toki no iyashi wa uso :Kanjou ni kagi wo kakete fuujiru sube oboeta :Todokanai omoi nara daitemo mayowaseru dake :Samete kawakeba kako ni shizumu :Nageiteta kioku nara wasuretemo kamawanai hazu :Fukai umi no soko oboreru you ni nemure :Ano hi no watashi no itami wa dokoka he :Amai negai wa himete nemurase :Shizukesa matoi tada nagareteku :Fuujikometa omoi :Itsuka toki ni oshi nagasare arika wo miushinatteru :Tadoru kako wa kanata :Kanjou no kagi mo kakete watashi wo nakusu watashi :Todometai omoi sae daitemo kobore ochiteku :Utsuro na kawaki dake ga nokoru :Nagashiteta namida sae kakegaenai takaramono da to :Nakushite kara ki ga tsuku nante hiniku :Ano hi no watashi no egao mo dokoka he :Amai omoi no kakera wo mune ni :Zawameku machi wo tada nagameteru :Semete watashi no mado hirakeba :Nemureru kage mieru hazu :Mezamereba tori modoseru? :Mado wo :Aketa nara :Koko made :Todoku no kana :Hikari... English :Twisted, tangled thoughts :Coiling about forever chains lifelessly rusted :"Time heals all wounds" is a lie :I remembered the way to lock in and seal emotion :If it's a thought that doesn't reach, even if I embrace it, it will just be able to bewilder :If it chills and dries, it will sink into the past :If it's a memory that's been grieving, I shouldn't mind, even if I forget it :Sleep, as if drowned, at the bottom of the deep ocean :My pain of that day has gone somewhere :The sweet wish, I hide and put to sleep :Clad in stillness, I merely flow :The thoughts I shut in :Will someday be washed away by time. I'm losing sight of the hiding place :The past I pursued is far off :Locking even emotions, the me that lost myself :Even if I embrace even the thoughts I want to stop, they'll spill over and fall :Just an empty thirst will remain :That the tears I shed were an irreplaceable treasure, :I noticed that because I lost them. What an irony :My smile from that day, as well, has gone somewhere :"The shards of sweet thoughts, I take to my breast :And simply gaze at the noisy town :At least, if I open my window :I should be able to see the shadow that can sleep :If I wake, can I regain it? :If I open :The window :I wonder if it will reach :Even here :Light... "Misty Eyed" Japanese rōmaji :Someday I want to feel you cross :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :Dokidoki miseru zukuri egao :Kagami no naka de haritsuite nagare ochite mo :Yubisaki sutaru muyanshi suku :Hitosaki kanaku naru de ima wo watashi mitai :Zutto dou mukashi ni :Kikoete darou merodii :Ima mo dodou ni haru :Sagashii itadake :Shotto mayou na shiteta :Sonno nani mo wete sumusin :Zutto kakushite mono o :Kokoro ni kagikake :Shizu no :Dare egaku sora :Sono na wa :Sore egaku namo :Someday I want to feel you cross :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :Daremo inai aso ni hohou :Watashi wa nami ga hoshi kuta kikutamo wa deki tamo :Iito no kireta kukutsu mitai :Kusai no ashi ni karan de iru toki de kirai :One step huntou ireba :One face nagare soe merodii :Mitsukirarete hohi ni :Mazuru no hikokake :Shotto modou ito mitai :Sonno irau ga isamusin :Zutto kakushite mono :Kokoro ni kabikake :Mizu no :Nagare hono sora :Demo awo no :Hirau do so narou :Someday I want to feel you cross :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me English :Someday I want to feel you close :Sometime I just catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just catch and hold me :Sometimes I show a forced smile :Within the mirror, it clings and runs off :Drops of mist following my fingertips :Without a destination to go to, just like me now :Long long ago :I could hear it, that far off melody :Even now, I've only come to search for it :Which must be somewhere :I've felt a little misty :That Something that's up ahead :Something that I've been hiding this whole time :Locked in my heart :There's a sky that's depicted in the map :But, now it's comfortable :There's a story that exists within my heart :But now I just don't want to see it :Someday I want to feel you close :Sometime I just catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just catch and hold me :The morning platform with no one around :What was it that I came here wanting? :Just like a puppet with cut strings :The chains entangle my legs and I can't move :One step, if you tread it :One phrase, the melody will start to flow :It's okay if you can find it :One piece of a puzzle :I want to try and peek just a little :That lasting that's up ahead :Something that I've been hiding this whole time :Locked in my heart :There's a sky that sways in the water :But is the blue color a lie? :There's a story that exists within my heart :But now I want love :Someday I want to feel you close :Sometime I just catch and hold you :Someday I want to feel myself :Sometime I just catch and hold me See also *''Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Yuna'' *''Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Rikku'' *''Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ Music From Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack'' *''Real Emotion/1000 Words'' *''Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission Original Soundtrack'' *''Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection'' External links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1871 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X-2 Vocal Collection Paine] *Music video for "Nemuru Omoi..." *Interview with Megumi Toyoguchi from the Bonus Disc (Japanese). Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X-2